


Thanks(for)giving (Orgasms)

by MusicIsMyBoyfriend



Series: Pornography [7]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Luke, Boy x boy, Fluff, Holidays, Love, M/M, Overeating, Smut, Thanksgiving, Top Ashton, being in love, boys fucking, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicIsMyBoyfriend/pseuds/MusicIsMyBoyfriend
Summary: Luke ate his body weight and maybe more at dinner and is too full to even think about another bite. However he can't help that Ashton's dessert is quite tempting.© MusicIsMyBoyfriend 2017





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so I'm trying to get as much possible done for you cause I know I always want new stuff to read. I haven't been feeling motivated but i'm really trying. I honestly started this fic last year around this time so there's that. I'm going to have this as part of the pornography series as the main point was smut however its like not a part of that series? Cause thats like the add on to I've Seen My Neighbor Naked.

Luke laid on his bed clutching his stomach as he watched the T.V. wishing that he hadn’t ate all that food while battling the urge to not eat more. He whined as Michael came and cuddled him squeezing his middle. Michael chuckled holding him closer making him whine again at the pressure on his too full tummy. Ashton looked up at the sound of his love's whines wondering what was causing him so much stress. He got up lifting the tortured Luke from Michael’s arms carrying him to the couch letting him lay on top of him. He let out a sigh of contentment while Michael had started whining for Calum saying he was better to cuddle anyway.

Ashton gently laid an arm across Luke’s back flicking through the channels and putting on Mean Girls to make Luke happy. Luke smiled softly knowing he chose the right person to be with for the rest of his life. He nuzzled down into Ashton hearing Michael leave his room to find Calum making Luke happy. Michael can be annoying sometimes.

“Did you get dessert baby?” He asked softly carding his fingers through Luke’s hair.

The blonde boy atop him slowly shook his head already starting to fall asleep with how relaxed he was. Ashton smiled before asking the boy if he wanted dessert, Luke got a bit of a devious smile on his lips before he slid his hand down rubbing little circles on the material above Ashton’s cock. “If dessert has something to do with this then for sure.” He giggled out.

Ashton’s breathing had slipped a bit going ragged as Luke kept up his hand movements, he slid his hands down Luke’s back cupping his perky bum finding the blonde’s lips kissing him smoothly as he squeezed Luke’s ass pulling him down to feel his hardening cock. Luke gasped into Ashton’s mouth allowing the older boy to slip his tongue into Luke’s mouth sucking on his bottom lip.

Luke welcomed the change gracefully tangling his fingers in the back of Ashton’s hair straddling him and pulling him up to kiss more. Ashton smiled into the kiss it turning to a groan as Luke ground down against him gently biting his bottom lip. Ashton’s hands slipped up to feel Luke’s hip bones and the taught skin of his tummy. The blonde in his lap groaned working a bit faster, Ashton made him slow down for a bit before carefully working to a standing position to move them over to the bed.

Luke was laid on his back while Ashton hovered over him looking into those electric blue eyes he was so in love with leaning down to kiss him again. Luke moaned softly into the kiss pulling him down against his body rolling his hips against Ashton’s. He was burning up and needed Ashton’s touch like five minutes ago. He slid his hands up against the tight shirt constricting the tan skin from Luke’s sight. Ashton leaned up taking off the shirt making Luke’s mouth water as all of his toned skin was in his sight. Ashton slid off Luke’s shirt as well loving all the pale skin seeing his collarbones stretching from how he arched to get his shirt off.

Ashton loosened the blonde’s belt and unbuttoned the top of the jeans leaning down to kiss him as he did the same to his pants before getting up and sliding out of them then turning to Luke to do the same to him as well. Once his love was fully naked he took a moment to admire him from his blonde hair to his feet. He loved every inch of him and wanted him to know that but he was sure Luke already knew that. That he knew Luke was his everything and only. He went and hovered over Luke kissing him quickly before leaning down to nip as his strong jaw down to his neck.

Luke tilted his head back letting out a breathy sigh curling his fingers into the hairs at the nape of Ashton’s neck as he worked down to his collarbones and even further to his nipples sucking and biting onto the little pink nubs. Luke gasped deciding that he wanted more so he slid his hand down wrapping it around Ashton’s thick cock giving it a few slow strokes. Ashton’s lips faltered making Luke grin and do it again.

“You little tease.” He groaned out.

Ashton straddled his hips pushing him down and kissing him softly before moving down his body inch by inch and sucking on his jaw. Luke tilted his head back tangling his fingers into Ashton’s hair moaning as his lips went down his neck to the base rubbing soothing circles on his hip bones making sure that he was comfortable.

“You know I love you right Luke?” he asked as his lips were against his neck.

Luke leaned up and kissed Ashton pulling him down against him. “Of course I do babe.”

Ashton smiled before spreading his legs and settling in between them as he kissed down his neck biting and sucking along the way making Luke groan and enjoy the attention. Ashton’s pink lips moved down to his nipples sucking on the tender pink nubs. Luke laughed breathlessly while looking down his chest at the curly haired boy who looked up at him with shining eyes.

Lips were drug down his stomach kissing just above his belly button and further down nuzzling into the coarse hair around Luke’s cock before wrapping his fingers around the flesh and pumping gently. Ashton sucked the tip of his cock bobbing his head when Luke whined because he wanted sex damn it. Ashton smiled around his cock which Luke didn’t know you could do that but anyway Ashton pulled off and lubed his fingers circling the first around Luke’s hole pushing into him gently. He watched Luke’s face gauging his reaction. Luke whined leaning back against the bed panting softly his lips parted and his eyes shut. He let out a loud breath slowly bearing down onto Ashton’s finger. There was a soft shushing noise as Ashton slowly continued to push his fingers into Luke making the blonde boy relax against the sheets gripping the sheets of the bed. He bit his lip as he moved with Ashton slowly pushing his finger in.

“Ashton please don’t tease me this way. Just please push it in.” Luke whined wiggling on the bed.

Ashton hummed softly looking at his boyfriend before he pushed his finger in all the way watching as Luke arched up moaning. His blue eyes were such a pretty shade of navy at this point making Ashton’s cock stir in his jeans. His eyes fluttered shut as he moved his hips with Ashton’s finger panting softly at the feeling of it all. The elder of the two smirked as he slowly moved with Luke before stilling his hips slowly sliding in a second finger into the tight passage. Luke whimpered and pushed back against Ashton’s fingers once more enjoying two more than the previous one.

Luke’s hips were rolling first then bearing down as Ashton would pull his fingers back watching the blond fuck himself on his fingers. He was mesmerized by the way Luke’s hips would move, his soft globes squishing against his hand, his lovely cock moving on his tummy. He was so gorgeous and it made Ashton’s cock harden even further at the thought. He added a third finger to the young boy watching his lips part in a moan. The gentle gasps and the breathy moans leaving Luke’s mouth were Ashton’s indicator on when he should take away his fingers; for when Luke was ready for his cock.

The elder of the two spread his fingers inside of Luke curling them as he did so brushing against Luke’s sweet spot. Luke’s eyes had opened up with much reluctance as he watched Ashton’s face. His curls had begun to stick to his forehead from sweat and his muscles in his arm bulged. Luke’s lips parted in a low moan once again breath stuttering midway through his moan. Ashton’s eyes flicked up to his watching him as he covered his eyes with his arm the other lying against his stomach and chest. The elder laid down on his stomach kissing the inside of Luke’s thighs seeing Luke’s neck straining to watch Ashton as he worked. His lips brushed over his inner thighs before moving in closer licking around his taint before leaning up to suck one of Luke’s smooth balls into his mouth. The blonde gasped his fists clenching as Ashton licked and sucked at his smooth balls while his fingers leisurely curled and spread inside of him.

Finally Ashton deemed him ready slowly moving his mouth away from Luke’s balls and his fingers away from the swollen hole in front of him. Looking down at Luke’s slightly abused entrance he bit his lip harshly to keep himself in check. He spread Luke’s legs sliding in between them hands caressing his thighs and hips delicately. Luke had removed his arm to rest behind his head his hand lazily jerking his cock as Ashton towered over him. The older boy smirked before leaning down his hands on either side of Luke’s head as their lips touched. Luke hummed before leaning up to kiss him properly slotting their lips together. Eyes closed as they kissed lips moving against each other easily as Ashton guided his cock the head pressing against Luke’s puckered entrance.

They pulled away from the heated steamy kiss Ashton’s eyes searching for his permission; Luke nodded minutely before he felt the thick head of Ashton’s cock pushing into him. He felt the stretch as his thick cock entered him, slowly Ashton pushed in breathing stuttering as he watched his cock disappearing into Luke’s willing body. Luke had stopped pumping his cock his hand moving to hold onto Ashton near his neck and shoulder. He leaned back against the bed biting his lip as Ashton pushed into him further. The feeling of being filled by Ashton’s cock overwhelming for the blonde boy. He moaned softly as Ashton’s balls gently smacked against his ass before he looked up into his lover’s eyes.

Ashton moaned softly the velvety tight walls of Luke’s body making him grind his teeth to wait until Luke was ready for him to move. Once Luke gave him a nod Ashton rolled his hips before pulling out a bit only to push back into the blond boy below him. Luke let out a small whimper as he did so eyes slipping shut as the head of Ashton’s cock brushed against his spot. The younger boy pulled Ashton down into a kiss rolling his hips down against Ashton’s cock breathing heavily for a moment. As they moved against each other Ashton rolled his hips more forcefully before he started to pull out slamming into Luke.

The blonde boy threw his head back moaning as Ashton fucked into him with solid and powerful thrusts. He moved up the bed a bit with every thrust eventually moving to hole his hand against the headboard to keep from knocking into the smooth wood. He spread his legs further yelping as Ashton’s cock hammered more solidly into his spot shocks and jolts of pleasure sparking down his spine as he moaned loudly against Ashton’s mouth. He ran his free hand through the wild and slightly damp hair of Ashton’s bringing his swollen mouth down to his neck. Ashton licked and sucked on the supple skin Luke holding him close as he moaned breathing heavily as Ashton fucked into him. The younger boy moaned softly as the pace slowed to a sweet and easy grind against his spot the pleasure coursing through his veins sparking pleasure along his spine and the pit of his stomach.

It was an intense feeling as sweat began to bead on his forehead sliding down his back as they moved together the cool sheets a sweet relief. Ashton drug his lips up the hollow of Luke’s throat tasting the salt of his skin before his thrusts stopped completely and he kissed him deeply tongue slipping into his mouth. He fucked his tongue in and out of Luke’s mouth the younger of the two sucking on it smirking softly as he pulled away before one hand was pressing against the headboard the other on Luke’s ribs.

He pulled out to the tip before slamming back into the blonde boy picking up the pace once again. His hips went in a steady and constant rhythm fucking Luke into the mattress as his hips moved back before slamming into his willing body. Luke moaned his legs spread and his hand wrapped around his angry cock jerking himself off as he moaned against Ashton’s skin. He felt the burn low in his stomach as they moved his ass clenching around Ashton’s cock. He cried out at a quick succession of sharp thrusts into his prostate. He whimpered as Ashton fucked into his spot repeatedly the hand on his ribs slipping down to press between his balls and his holes giving him a massage against the sweet spot.

Luke cried out loudly pushing down against Ashton’s cock and his fingers before tensing up. He whimpered before cumming against his tummy ropes sliding down his fist as he came. Ashton gasped as Luke tightened around him before he sat up a bit straighter hands on Luke’s hips before he fucked into him roughly enjoying the felling of him clenching around his cock. He groaned loudly as he tensed up cumming inside of Luke watching the blonde boys eyes roll back into his head as he did so.

They moaned softly as they came down from their highs Luke’s eyes still bleary as he looked up at his boyfriend. He smiled softly before he leaned up sharing one last lingering kiss with Ashton.

“Happy Thanksgiving.” Luke whispered against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned above this will be in the series even though it doesn't really belong here but oh well. I'm trying to rewrite ISMNN but it's really hard to do anything lately.  
> Please read and review or request I don't really mind which but feedback is always nice and helps me give you more amazing stories to read!


End file.
